


pranks at himring

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: Adventure Zone/Silmarillion Crossover Shit [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, it happened again, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Lup rigs a trap, Taako casts blink and Maedhros wants to know if it counts as kinslaying if the elves are from another reality entirely.





	pranks at himring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villainsVortex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainsVortex/gifts).



> Not a sequel to [A Tale of Two Elves Somewhere They Shouldn't Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273144) but in the same AU I guess. Can be read as a standalone.  
> From the prompt "Snow being shoved down the back of your coat."

 

The elves that Maedhros currently had as guests at Himring were not like any elves he’d ever seen. They were not silvan elves nor were they sindar. They had the appearance of one of the Vanyar, golden brown skin and straw gold hair, but their ears were too long. When Maedhros asked where they were from they had just responded “New Elfington,” which… was nowhere he or any of his brothers knew of. It had been even more strange when they’d just shrugged off his confusion with “It’s in another reality, don’t worry about it.”

Maedhros shook his head and continued his walk along the rampart, there was a storm on the horizon. It would be the first storm of winter, it had been snowing steadily for days already and the storm would trap them in until it passed and paths could be cleared. There was a soft thump behind him and he tensed to turn around, but before he got the chance someone grabbed the collar of his cloak and shirt and a handful of freezing cold snow fell down his back.

Whirling around he could the wrist of the culprit before they could back away. It was… one of the elves… Taako… Maedhros thought.

Taako grinned and gave a small wave. “Toodles.”

Maedhros didn’t have time to ask what that meant before Taako vanished, leaving Maedhros grasping at air. For a moment all he could do was stare in bafflement at the spot where Taako had just been, but then he collected himself and immediately began scanning along the rampart. Taako couldn’t have just disappeared, could he? Out of nowhere Taako reappeared ten or so feet away and then in a blink he was gone again. Not for the first time he had to wonder if Taako and Lup were actually elves at all or some kind of fay spirits, but the last time he’d asked they just laughed and said “We’re as elven as you are my dude.”

 

Maedhros changed his shirt after coming back inside, as the snow had made it cold and damp, and settled into his study to get some work done. He hadn’t been at it that long before there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he called, not looking up from his work.

Several moments passed and the door did not open. The knock came again.

Maedhros sighed, put down his quill and pushed himself to his feet. When he pulled open his door, the other elf, Lup, was standing there. She must not have heard him. “Can I help you?”

“Sure can, where’s the bathroom in this place? Does it move? I swear it’s never where I left it.”

“It- no,” Maedhros said. “I’ll show you where it is. It is easy to get turned around here.”

“ _Perfect_.”

As soon as Maedhros stepped over the threshold of his room a large bucket that had been floating just above Maedhros’s door upended itself dumping a huge pile snow on top of Maedhros and he stopped in shock. Lup was doubled over laughing in front him, “You should have seen your face.”

The thought flitted through his mind that it technically might not be kinslaying if hey just murdered these two, since as they weren’t from this reality as they both claimed. As he slunk back inside his chambers to change, again, he decided he wasn’t going to test it, he’d just send them off to Celegorm and Caranthir as soon as the storm had passed.


End file.
